


Как алкоголь

by Fotini, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Дин испортил домашнюю работу Сэма. Что же ему будет за это?





	Как алкоголь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Alcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189782) by [sobrecogimiento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobrecogimiento/pseuds/sobrecogimiento). 



Если это имеет значение, то он знал, что будет сожалеть об этом утром.

Противный звон будильника в шесть утра разрывает барабанные перепонки, вгрызаясь в череп. Головная боль пробивается в полусонный мозг. Не отрывая головы от подушки, Сэм выбрасывает руку из-под одеяла и сбивает блядский будильник с подоконника. На пол эта адская машинка падает с каким-то нереальным грохотом. 

После столь мучительной побудки Сэм обнаруживает, что батарейки вывалились из пластикового нутра и раскатились неизвестно куда. Да и корпус, кажется, треснул. Прекрасное начало дня, мать вашу! Но зато хоть этот блядский трезвон прекратился. С остальным он разберется позже.

Тяжело вздыхая, Сэм вытаскивает себя из постели и моментально замерзает, стоит босым ступням коснуться холодного пола. Прежде чем зайти в ванную, он оборачивается и смотрит на Дина, который спит мертвецким сном. Отчасти Сэм ненавидит его за то, что тот не проснулся от грохота будильника, но по большому счету его сердце просто тает, глядя, как Дин уже свернулся клубком на теплом месте, где только что лежал Сэм.

Сам напоминает себе, что не так давно брат так крепко не спал бы, а подскакивал бы даже от скрипа половиц. Сэм в очередной раз напоминает себе, что надо быть благодарным за то, что они имеют и с чем им больше не нужно иметь дело.  
Холодная вода в душе немного будит Сэма и почти смывает головную боль. В сущности, вся ванная, да и добрая половина их квартиры, — это беспорядок, ржавчина и колонии разнообразной плесени, но это их дом, и Сэм любит его. Так или иначе, все кончено, они живы. Думая об этом, Сэм не совсем уверен, как у них вышло все это провернуть и насколько велика была их роль на самом деле. С тех пор он научился не зацикливаться на таких вещах. Все закончилось и точка. Он снова пошел в колледж, а Дин... Дин счастлив.

У Дина есть постоянная работа в гараже, он приходит домой каждый день потный и грязный и жалуется Сэму на всех и каждого с такой широкой улыбкой на лице, что того и гляди рожа треснет. Сэм благодарен за это. Он благодарен за то, что может дать Дину эту возможность.  
Сэм ковыляет обратно в спальню, быстро одевается и плюхается на ближайший стул у рабочего стола. Бездумно перебирает листы со своим домашним проектом, которые разбросаны по всему столу.

— Дин, — зовет он. Не слыша ответа, говорит громче: — Дин!

Брат, просыпаясь, хрипит:

— Чего?

Сэм подпирает подбородок рукой.

— Какого хера ты написал наши имена на моей работе по экономике?

Дин садится на постели, потирает лицо рукой, одеяло сползает на ноги.

— Дай посмотреть.

Сэм послушно пересекает комнату и присаживается рядом, передавая испорченные листы. Грудь Дина покрыта следами укусов, которые оставил Сэм. Поэтому ему приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы оставаться обозленными, а не заводиться от возбуждения. Ему это удается. Наверное.

— А, — лицо Дина проясняется, — так тут же есть наши инициалы. Я просто дописал полностью.

— Дописал?.. — изумляется Сэм. — Дин, это сокращения! С — «снабжение», а Д — «до востребования», а вовсе не... О господи!

— Ну, я был бухой, — защищается Дин, глядя на брата такими несчастными глазами, что еще чуть-чуть и Сэм рассмеется. 

— Видишь? — Дин тычет на корявые надписи выведенные поверх аккуратных буковок работы Сэма, — это мой пьяный почерк.

— Дин, — Сэм раздраженно вздыхает, потирая виски, так как головная боль возвращается с удвоенной силой, — в следующий раз напомни мне, чтобы я с тобой не пил. Особенно накануне учебы. И вообще, откуда, блядь, ты знаешь свой пьяный почерк?

Он перелистывает работу, морщась над неразборчивыми каракулями, и благодарит бога, что Дин остановился на «выплатах» и «легальный рынок». Поперек страницы нацарапано «Винчестеры» и «Лоуренс», благо, сейчас они известны в городке под псевдонимами.

— Погоди! — на лице Дина расплывается идиотская улыбка. — Так это получается, что ты у нас снабженец, а я востребован? Чувак, это же круто!

— Дин! — Сэму ничего не остается, как только рассерженно рычать и укоризненно смотреть на брата. Хотя он прекрасно понимает, что все это зря.

Понятное дело Дина все эти страшные взгляды совершенно не трогают.

— Почему это так важно? 

И вопрос занимает первое место среди самых дурацких вопросов.

Сэм смотрит на него и хочет или влупить ему по роже, или вдуть по самые яйца. Или и то и другое вместе.

— Потому что это мой проект, Дин. И я его должен сдать сегодня. А так как он теперь исписан твоими каракулями, мне придется объяснять профессору, что мой пьяный парень... — он заговорил громче, не давая возможности Дину запротестовать. — Да, парень! Как мы уже обсуждали, я во избежание судилища над нами не упоминаю наше родство в таком контексте.

Дин открывает рот, потом закрывает, проводит рукой по волосам, кажется, он действительно удручен. Сэму приходится собрать в кулак все свои силы, чтобы не плюнуть на все и не обнять этого придурка, уверяя, что все хорошо. Дин для него как алкоголь — когда его много, от него делаешься счастливым, веселым и тебе наплевать на то, что после всегда наступает похмелье с головной болью.

— Чего ты вообще в этом... где ты там? В экономическом? Ты же юристом хотел стать, Сэмми.

На мгновение Сэм решает сказать, что это к делу не относится, только вряд ли стоит это говорить. В конце концов, он просто озвучивает правду.

— В экономике всегда есть деньги, Дин. Надо только попасть в какую-нибудь крупную корпорацию, начать с менеджера. Потом прикупить пару-тройку магазинов, кафешек или еще чего.

— Да? — Дин улыбается. Такой милый, на него все трудней сердится. — Что ты собираешься делать с этими деньгами?

Сэм никогда не говорил Дину этого раньше, но теперь самое время. Сэм смотрит на брата и распаляется лишь от одного его вида. Зрачки Дина тоже расширяются в ответ.

— Купить нам дом, — признается Сэм и притягивает за шею Дина поближе. — В хорошем месте. Не в какой-нибудь дыре, где мы жили всю нашу долбаную жизнь. И... — он целует Дина в губы, — я куплю тебе гараж. Большой. — Проводит губами по линии подбородка, спускаясь к шее. — И ретро автомобили. Чтобы ты мог целыми днями возиться с ними под свой идиотский допотопный рок.

Дин пытается оспорить столь явные нападки на его любимую музыку, но задыхается, когда Сэм переходит от шеи к соскам.  
— Или, — продолжает Сэм между поцелуями, — приобретем тебе бизнес, если захочешь.

— И книжные полки, — хрипло добавляет Дин.

Сэм поднимает голову и удивленно глядит на Дина.

— Что?

— Я сделаю тебе полки. — Усмешка Дина полна плохо скрываемой любви. — И лучше тебе хорошо себя вести, иначе покрашу их в розовый цвет.

Смеясь, Сэм заваливает брата на подушки, проект падает с кровати, исписанные Диновыми каракулями листы разлетаются, но Сэму на это уже наплевать.

Их первый раз случился в ночь перед его отъездом в колледж. Дин с мокрым от слез лицом залез тогда к нему в кровать и горячечно целовал.

Сэм помнит их следующий раз, сразу после сделки на перекрестке, и у Сэма до сих пор болит сердце, когда он думает об этом. Он помнит остекленевшие, полные страха и отчаяния глаза Дина. Время, когда они не отлеплялись друг от друга. И периоды разрывов. Когда они орали друг на друга, лишь бы остановить это безумие, напуганные силой своего чувства, его последствиями. Боясь, что глупое общество, возможно, право.

В итоге слова «брат» и «неправильно», словно карточные домики, развалились и привели к неизбежному — они вместе здесь и сейчас.

В конце концов Сэм заставляет себя отступить, тяжело дыша. 

— Тебе пора на работу, — неохотно говорит он, приглаживая пятерней свои волосы.

— Сэмми, — недовольно тянет Дин, удерживая Сэма за руку. — Ладно тебе, у нас же есть время. Ты так рано не ходишь на занятия, я знаю. И я подвезу тебя потом.

— Для начала, — Сэм отчаянно пытается игнорировать нарастающий жар в паху, — ты опоздаешь на работу. Если вообще явишься. К тому же мне еще вот это, — он указывает на разбросанные листы, — надо в порядок привести.

Это срабатывает как обычно — то есть никак. Потому что Дин всасывает мочку его уха, а это заставляет всю кровь, питающую мозг, устремиться вниз. Сэм ныряет в это блаженство, прижимает Дина к себе сильней, позволяет ему расстегнуть рубашку. Где-то на задворках разума у него мелькает мысль, что проект он провалит и стоить ему это будет наверняка целый балл. Но язык Дина у Сэма во рту, а рука на члене, и кроме этого его мало что интересует.

Они спасли этот мир, так что пусть мир подождет.


End file.
